I can see clearly now!
by TimeNinja43
Summary: This is a one shot about how Dipper gets his glasses.


_**So, this is my first one shot, and book! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Dipper and I are in our room playing on our IPads. We always try to beat each other in a building contest in Thoughtbuilders. I look over at him and notice he is looking more closer at the screen then he normally does. I just wave it off thinking that he turned the light down.

"I'm almost done Bro-Bro!" I nearly shout.

"And... I'm... DONE! HA! How's that for a flower?" Dipper shouts to me.

"Now I'm done! that looks nothing like a flower Dip! it looks like a flower that someone destroyed and then tried to put it back together!" I Point out.

"Well... yours const look that better! it looks like a star that's going to explode!" Dipper pouts.

"Actually, it's a shooting star! see, this is the rainbow tail and that is the star! you know, like the one on my sweater!" I jester to the shooting star with my character.

"I don't see it... ah well! I still finished first!" Dipper proudly states.

"I made the better structure!" I rant.

"I still won!" Dipper shouts. we continue arguing about who won until Mom came up to our room.

"Now, what are we arguing about this time?" She says.

"Mom! who's structure is better?" I show her the IPads.

"hmm... I would have to say that yours is sweety! Dipper's structure looks kind of demented..." Mom smirks.

"It dose not! it looks like a perfectly normal flower!" Dipper pouts.

"Ah, come on Dip Dop! you still are better then me at a lot of other things!" I reassure him.

"Yah... I guess your right! so what do you want to do Mabel?" Dipper asks trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"it's Dinner time dears! you two should wash up so you can eat!" Mom says while leaving the room.

"ok! thanks mom! race ya to the bathroom!" I shout and playfully push Dipper. he tries to push me back but misses and falls on the floor. I run ahead as he gets up.

"Hey! no fair!" He shouts and runs after me.

"MADE IT! IM FIRST!" I turn around to look for Dipper, when I hear a loud THUD! I go to our room to see Dipper sitting on the floor holding his hand to his head.

"ow... I'm ok." Dipper says.

"Are you sure?" I look at Dipper quizzicaly. then I notice something red colored on the floor.

"I-I think I'm ok! I just ran into the wall..." Dipper hesitantly says.

"Dipper! are you bleeding?" I worriedly take a step towards him. he looks up at me. his bangs were wet and discolored. Dipper touches his bangs and brings his hand down to his lips and licks it.

"M-Mabel...? H-How am I-I BLEEDING!" Dipper panics. I kneel beside him and lift up his bangs to revile his forehead. a deep cut crosses his forehead next to his birth mark.

"N-Now there isn't anything to worry about! you just got hurt! I can clean you up easily!" I try to reassure him. I race to the bathroom to get my spare first aid kit, a towel, and a cup of water. I rush back and immediately clean the wound with the towel after dipping it in some of the water from the cup. "This might sting a bit." I open the first aid kit and grab some alcohol for cleaning wounds, and pour some on the towel after ringing it out first. I dab the towel on the cut and Dipper winces in pain. after fully cleaning his cut, I open a bandaid and place it over the cut.

"it's a bit better. thanks Mabel!" Dipper hugs me tightly.

"Aww! you don't need to thank me! it's not like I would just let you bleed all over the floor! now lets wash up for dinner!" I help Dipper up and into the bathroom. we wash our hands and head down stairs to the dining room.

"Is everything alright? you took longer then normal!" Dad questions.

"Yep! we just needed to put somethings away." I smile and get into my seat. Dipper sits down next to me.

"So, what's for Dinner?" Dipper asks happily.

"Mashed potatoes, Steak, and beans. prepared in the kitchen by our best chef." Mom smiles as one our butlers plates our food. We start to eat. I notice Dipper looking worried about something.

"you ok, Dip?" I ask.

"Uh... Yah! I'm ok." Dipper snaps out of his thoughts.

"you look worried. are you sure?" I ask letting some worry come out into my words.

"I-Im ok. dot worry!" Dipper weakly smiles.

he must be hiding something! he looks really worried about something and he won't tell me! I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I think t myself. Dipper looks at his food, then squints. Dipper squinting? this isn't something he would normally do! is his vision blurry or something?

"You ok Mabel? you keep looking at me with a worried stare." Dipper asks.

"Dipper, whatever happens, I just want to tell you... this is for your own good." I state.

"Wha-" Dipper nearly says.

"MOM! DIPPER IS HAVING TROUBLE SEEING!" I shout and stand up from my chair.

"Dipper, you are having trouble with your vision?" Mom asks worriedly.

"Um... y-yeah..." Dipper hesitantly says.

"you are getting you glasses no matter what you say!" Dad gets up out of his chair and grabs his shoes to put on. "Now you have to get ready because we are all going."

"Come on Dip!" I grab Dippers hand and pull him out of his chair, and run upstairs to our room.

"Why did you have to do that, Mabel?" He angrily asks.

"you seemed worried, and I thought something was wrong! if you can't see straight, then you need glasses! you even ended up getting hurt from your clumsiness! there has to be a problem there." I say.

"I didn't think my vision was being off, but when I could barely see the game we where playing, I knew something was odd. I probably would have said something tomorrow." Dipper says.

"Dipper, tomorrow is our first day of junior high! you want to be blind for that?" I state.

"I... no... your right... I don't want to have a messed up vision for the first day of school." Dipper goes to his closet and grabs a blue flannel, Jean shorts, and orange shirt. he heads to the bathroom to change. I go to my closet and get out my shooting star sweater, a rainbow dress and rainbow slip on shoes, and put them on. Dipper comes back just before I put on my dress.

"AHH! MASON! GET OUT!" I shout as he stares at me in shock. I cover my body with the dress and Dipper runs out of the room. My face flushes with embarrassment.

"Sorry Mabel! I didn't mean to enter in on you!" Dipper says from outside the door.

"Yah... I know." I state. I slip on my dress. I put my sweater over it and slip into my shoes. "Ok! you can come in now!" Dipper enters the room, blushing. "let's go downstairs now! Mom and dad are waiting for us!"

"Go on ahead! I have to grab something first." Dipper goes over to his side of the room. I run downstairs and find mom and dad waiting for us.

"He'll be down in a bit! just needs to grab something." I reassure them.

"MASON! YOU BETTER COME DOWN SOON! I DONT WANT TO USE THE WHISTLE!" Mom shouts to him. we wait for some time longer. "MASON ALEXANDER PINES! I TOLD YOU TO GET DOWN HERE!" Mom pulls out a blue whistle.

"Mom! I-I'll get him..." I nervously say. I run upstairs to our room and see Dipper looking for something. "Bro-bro, what 'cha looking for?" I ask.

"I can't find my satchel..." he says while looking under his bed. I look around and notice it is next to his bookshelf. I grab it and dangle it over his head.

"Found it!" I smile.

"H-How?" Dipper says shocked.

"It was next to your bookshelf! you usually put it there!" I questionably look at him.

"oh... whoops!" He laughs.

"Lets go now! Mom almost used the whistle!" I pull Dipper up and out of the room. we run downstairs, and to mom and dad.

"Lets go now." Dad says as we leave to the car. we drive to the eye doctors office, and park the car. we go inside, and wait in the waiting room. Mom and dad went to the window to fill out paperwork. Dipper and I look at a magazine that I found on a table. Mom and dad come back to were we are waiting.

"Are they going to see Dipper soon?" I ask.

"Yes, actually!" Mom says.

"ugh..." Dipper protests.

"Cheer up Bro-Bro! you'll make it!" I reassure him.

"Dipper Pines?" A young nurse asks.

"Thats you Dip! let's go!" Mom smiles.

"Can I come along?" I ask.

"No honey! it's just Dipper going." Mom says. they leave for the appointment.

it lasted an hour. a long boring hour. Mom and Dipper came back from the room. Dipper looks at the floor with a blank expression. his face is paler then normal and he refuses to look up.

"you ok Dip?" I ask. he hugs me tightly.

"I-I'll be fine." He smiles at me weakly.

"Are you sure?" I try to look him in the eyes, but he faces the floor.

"don't worry." He says.

"Come on! we have to get you fitted for some glasses!" Mom says. we all get up and head to the car. we drive to a place where we get the glasses. we enter and are immediately greeted by a lady wearing a pair of glasses.

"Welcome! how May I help you today?" the lady asks.

"We are getting our son a pair of glasses!" Mom exclaims in her fake 'I am going to impress everyone since I'm so rich' voce.

"Alright! come with me!" She waved for Dipper to follow her. Dipper follows her in almost complete terror. I run up to him and hold his hand.

"Thanks Mabes! I hope this goes good." Dipper whispers to me.

"Dont worry! I'll be here with you!" I whisper back. we head into the room full of glasses. Dipper looks through all sorts of glasses. circle wire glasses, plastic square frames.

"What about this one, Dip?" I show him a black pair of wire glasses.

"Those look good!" he tries them on and looks at them in a mirror. "These are perfect! I like them!" Dip exclaims.

"Have you chosen yet?" The lady asks.

"Yes. these ones!" Dipper hands her the pair of glasses with his prescription. she takes them to another room and fixes up his glasses. we stayed behind in the room full of glasses.

"How do you like these ones Dip?" I say in a funny voice.

"Mabel! what in the world? those are strange!" Dipper laughs.

"I know! that's why I put them on!" I laugh back. we try on a few more glasses until the lady comes back.

"Here you go sir!" She hands Dipper a container that holds his glasses.

"thank you!" He says as he takes the container. he opens the container and takes out the glasses.

"Try them on!" I say jumping up and down.

"Ok! ok!" Dipper places them on his face and shows me what he looks like.

"WOAH! You look SOOO different Dipper!" I exclaim in awe.

"Well, you do have a different appearance when you get glasses! I just don't want to look dumb..." Dipper says sadly.

"You don't look dumb, bro bro! you look smarter!" I give him a really big hug.

"you really think so?" Dipper asks.

"Of course! you look amazing!" I smile.


End file.
